To Come Into Terms With Love
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: Their relationship was just based on pure lust for each other. They thought it was best to leave it as that. It was a convenient, yet inconvenient set-up. Because neither of them knew what the other really feels. Imayoshi Shouichi X Akashi Seijuuro
1. If only he knew

**WARNINGS: Rated M (Majority). Boy to boy. Yaoi. If you do not like it, you are free to go back.**

**Pairing: Imayoshi X Akashi**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me. If it did, I would have made many ships official. :D**

EDITED: NOW MULTI-CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : If only "he" knew**

* * *

_Actions speak louder than words…_

_._

_Words are great liars._

_._

_But even then, actions are great ones too…_

_._

_._

* * *

Lips brushed a mere few seconds with each other before they parted, allowing their tongues to brush – to engage into a tantalizing, yet rough dance – against each other. The rolling of their tongues fuels their unsated lust, heightening their need for heated touches to dance across their skin. Their clothes lay in a haphazard bundle on the floor, completely forgotten as they focused on themselves, pleasuring the other in the best way they know of – the way they only knew of.

Imayoshi pulled Akashi roughly to his lap, deepening their kiss as he tilted the younger's head back, savoring his unique taste and swallowing their mixture down his throat. He could sharply feel those thin arms, looping about his neck, tugging at his jet-black long silky tresses with abandon. With Akashi, everything was different. There was no need to forego the long tedious process of foreplay unless they both want to – which was rarely. He did not have to be gentle with him as he had to with his previous playmates as the redhead liked it better when things were done roughly, but never to the extent that he is forced to total submission. Once things got to that point, Akashi would wordlessly push Imayoshi away before putting on his clothes without a care to their arousals. That is why the former captain of Touo always ensures that he does not give in to his carnal desires too far, not only for the other's convenience but his. He pressed their hips flush as he slowly grinds their arousals together, earning a pleasurable shudder from the younger. Butterfly touches brush against the smooth milky skin – a great contradiction to their heated actions in the redhead's double bed.

"I want to enter you already, Sei~" Imayoshi murmured, an impish grin on his lips as he moved his lips to the pale column of Akashi's neck, trailing his tongue against the skin. He pressed delicate kisses along the length, holding back the urge to leave bites as he knew the other would have his head for it after their activities. His hands greedily caressed the younger's chest as he guides them both down on the mattress of the bed.

"Not a moment too soon." He was firmly pushed back to lie on the bed as Akashi moved on top of him, sitting on his legs. His mismatched eyes glanced at the older teen for a mere second before he reached up, plucking his glasses away and placing them on the table. It was one of the things Imayoshi noticed whenever they engage in sex – that Akashi likes it better when his glasses are off. It was something he questioned once, but did not receive an answer in return.

Akashi moved down his body once again, stopping just above his abdomen. From there, he trailed kisses downwards, leaving marks on the skin as he bit on every patch his teeth could latch onto – suckling and digging onto the skin. Imayoshi placed his hands on the crimson-red locks, entwining his fingers along those locks just as Akashi dipped his head, trailing his tongue slowly up his arousal from the base to the tip.

"Sei…" He released a breathy groan as the redhead took a slight nibble on his tip before he engulfed his head fully. A slick and hot tongue laved the head of his shaft pleasurably before applying rough suction, lips firmly latched onto the shaft. Neither of them was bothered with their actions, and neither of them question what the other wants. Their arrangement was – oddly – stationed as such. Akashi parted his lips slightly wider, taking more of the flesh into the hot and slick cavern that was his mouth. His head bobbed rhythmically along the shaft as his tongue caressed the length of it with his tongue. His pace was neither too slow to bore the other nor too fast to make him gag. A firm long suck was given to the length in his mouth before he popped it out his mouth, holding it in one of his hands. His thumb slightly caresses one of the protruding thick veins before he trailed his tongue along it. His action caused Imayoshi to emit a groan as he leaned up on his elbows, watching the redhead's ministration with a satisfied grin. As that perfect cat-like tongue trailed against the underside of his shaft, his jet-black eyes stared directly onto mismatched ones before he slyly licks his bottom lip.

With that mere action, Akashi released his grasp on his shaft, trailing his tongue instead on the curve of his hips.

"You seemed to be enjoying it. Why rush?" Akashi questioned, a taunting smirk decorating his lips before he leaned up, coming face-to-face with the older teen.

"I believe one week of pent-up sexual frustration is enough to make any man crave for sex, Sei," Imayoshi purred, reaching out a hand to cup the younger's chin, his thumb grazing the slightly glazed lips. "You should know that yourself. Your eyes say so."

Indeed, Akashi's mismatched eyes burned with lust and hunger that could only be sated by the other's ministrations. It was not something he would try to conceal. Not when the other was willing to give him whatever he wants.

"I do, apparently," Akashi commented as he sat on the other's lap, his hands placed firmly on Imayoshi's thighs. "A week is quite too long a time."

"Glad that we agree on that~" Imayoshi purred as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist, pulling him closer as he ravishes his neck, kissing the skin with such hunger. The other tilted his head to the side, allowing the other more access to his skin.

"Lube," Akashi breathed simply when the older moved his lips away from his neck. "Drawer."

A sly grin graced Imayoshi's lips as he flipped them over, lying the redhead on the bedhead before reaching for said lube on the drawer of his bedside table. Popping the cap open, he squeezed a small amount onto two of his fingers before placing the small bottle on top of the table.

"Let's spread those pretty legs of yours, Sei~" The older teen grasped one of his thighs, parting the redhead's legs open as he scoots in between them. He pressed the lube against the rosy hole, circling it for a brief few seconds before he pushes the two fingers in at the same time, loosening the muscle with slow incision movements. Throughout the process, Akashi remained quiet, simply staring at his bedmate as he tried to slightly loosen his hole.

It did not take more than a few seconds before Imayoshi pulled his fingers out, wiping the fluids on the bed sheets. He inched closer to Akashi before wrapping the younger's legs around his waist and placing his arms beside his head.

"I'm going in," was the only warning Akashi received from the other before Imayoshi pressed his head inside the other. He stilled for a few seconds to allow the other to accommodate him slightly before he swiftly pushed his remaining length in, filling the other completely to the brim. The captain of Rakuzan raised his arms, gripping the other's back firmly, and his nails digging into the skin. The sharp pain never failed to register into Akashi's mind every time, but it was something he had come to accept after a while. Rather, it was something he took so much pleasure in. The sharp pain comes with the pleasurable stretch after all.

"Ah… Still so tight," Imayoshi breathed in satisfaction at the hot velvet walls squeezing around his shaft. He pushed his hips flush against the redhead's rear, trying to get as deep inside of him as possible. His hips moved in slow gyration, simply teasing and enjoying the pleasurable sensation surrounding his shaft.

"Too slow," Akashi stated, a frown evident on his features as he gripped the older teen's shoulders. "Hurry up."

"You are too greedy, Sei. You know I would give you what you want afterwards." Imayoshi pressed his lips against the skin of his neck as he pulled out to the tip before roughly pushing back in, the contact of their skin causing a loud thud. The younger's nails dug into the skin of the other's arms, slightly piercing it.

"Perhaps I am. But you are as well, just by sleeping with me," Akashi countered, brushing his tongue against his own canines before he pierced the smooth skin of the other's shoulders. Imayoshi groaned at the harsh treatment before returning the same gesture to the other.

"Well then, let's give each other what we both want~" Imayoshi purred while lapping at the crimson blood on the other's skin. He swiftly moved away from their compromising embrace, gripping the other's thighs before spreading them further apart.

No other indication was given as he roughly pounded into the redhead without any care for restraint as he repeatedly abused Akashi's sweet spot. Occasionally, he would roll his hips as if to tease the other before assuming his crazy and frantic pace. His tongue darts out from the confines of his mouth, licking and sucking on Akashi's left leg. It was crazy for Imayoshi– how the mere sight of the other's skin could reduce him to a starving and needy man. It was crazy for Akashi – how the mere curve of the man's lips could easily snap his seemingly perfect self-control. It was maddening for them both – how the mere slapping of their skin and their close proximity could reduce them to having an insatiable sex drive for each other.

"Ho~ I love the feel of your ass around my cock~" Imayoshi murmured as he reduced his pace by a fraction, rolling his hips in pleasure. If there was one thing he realized when bedding with the Akashi Seijuuro, it was his sensitivity to words. His ass would always tighten up nicely around his slick throbbing shaft, increasing the pleasure for both of them. He was – as Imayoshi grudgingly knew of – not a screamer.

The redhead moaned erotically at the comment, causing the other's skin to crawl. Seduction. Akashi Seijuuro was the highest epitome of seduction. There was no one else that made him feel this needy before. Only Akashi. Shaking his head when he realized that he was too aroused to tease either of them further, he began an immense assault on Akashi's prostate, quickly sliding against the smooth lining of his fleshy walls. He ravaged his body completely, marking every expanse of skin with his teeth and occasional sucks. Akashi's legs were moved to wrap around his waist instead, allowing the other to thrust back against his, their bodies meeting at a regular pace.

Imayoshi cursed as a string of moans left those pale pink lips. It only fuelled his need for the other, plaguing his mind with many compromising positions he wants to do Akashi in.

"How many rounds are you up for?" Imayoshi growled against one of his hears, his tongue tracing the other lobe with fine seduction. Akashi's hole quivered as he speak, inducing a groan from the older teen.

"As many as you can manage," Akashi answered, a taunting smirk on his lips. Such only served to fuel Imayoshi's lust as he slowly licks the other's lower lip.

"Don't worry. I will fuck you so hard in so many positions you will be able to last for a whole week," He murmured seductively as he repeatedly hit his sensitive spot. "Or crave for sex with me every day. I will be willing enough for that though."

Akashi shuddered at those words breathed against his lips. He roughly pulled the man closer by the waist as he breathed simple two words onto his lips.

"Do it."

"Gladly."

He pulled out of the other's tight ass, asking him to flip over – to which the other obliged immediately, leaning on his arms and knees. Imayoshi carefully guided those arms back down on the bed, to lay still beside Akashi's head before he moved once again in front of his rear. He licked his lips at the sight of the rosy hole in front of him, slightly twitching impatiently, begging to be filled.

"Let me finger your hole, Sei," he breathed, waiting for any action of protest from the other. When none was done, he plunged three of his fingers, curling them in all sorts of directions inside the redhead. His pale thighs trembled in pleasure, his lower body pushing back greedily to those fingers. He wanted more. He craved more. He needed more. Soon, those three fingers pounded into Akashi's hole repeatedly, always brushing against his prostate while the other moves his hips back, meeting every single thrusts with his own passionate ones. Loud moans and groans filled the room as they indulge in their sinful activities.

"Nngh… tch…" Akashi gritted his teeth as the three fingers simultaneously brushed against his sweet spot, making his toes curl in pleasure. Coupled with those ministrations, Imayoshi's mouth ravaged the flesh of his rear, creating bite marks and leaving bright red suckles all over it. The older teen growled underneath his voice, his hand making contact with his own shaft, stroking the mass of flesh vigorously. Without warning, he pulled his fingers away, clutching at the younger's hips firmly before he pushed his cock inside his walls once again, immediately starting a passionate pace. Moans kept on tumbling from Akashi's lips – some muffled and gurgled – as the other excavated his hole with pure animalistic lust. His hands would pull those hips back as he thrusts forward, increasing the impact towards the other's prostate tremendously. Akashi had long grasped the bed sheets tightly in his hands as Imayoshi fucked him without a care.

"Inside. Coat my insides," Akashi breathed, knowing that the other was close to his release. He grasped his own arousal, stroking it in time with the other's thrust. It was impatiently swatted away, being replaced by one of Imayoshi's hands.

"Cum on the bed, Sei. Cum on the bed and I will fill you," he panted out, his pace changing to an animalistic one – never pausing on his thrusts as he pushed them both to release.

With the promise on that crude sentence, Akashi released with a groan all over the sheets, coating them with thick spurts of his fluids. The hand on his shaft milked him fully before resting once again on his hips as the other bucked in a several more times before releasing inside of him.

"Sei…" Imayoshi groaned loudly, one of his eyes closing in bliss as he continuously released thick white spurts inside the redhead's ass, breeding him with his seed.

Both of them gasped for lungful of air as they collapsed on the bed – Imayoshi on top of the other. He laid open-mouthed kisses on Akashi's nape, licking away his sweat as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"How was your week?" Imayoshi decided to ask once he caught his breath. This was the first decent conversation they had ever since Imayoshi had entered Akashi's place.

"Pleasant," Akashi answered simply, giving that same response whenever they converse. But the other knew better of the other.

Being the captain of Rakuzan was nothing but pleasant. He knew how it feels like for he was the former captain of his own team. Having to deal with the director, reporters, his own team mates… None of them – especially the latter – was pleasant. How the younger manages to balance them all with utmost flexibility marvels him.

It has always been like this for the two of them. They established that fine line of 'just sex' between them. There need not be anything attached between them…

Or at least, that was their original plan.

"Let's rest up first~ I didn't get much sleep this week and I know you are tired too. We'll continue later~" Imayoshi suggested with a grin as he rolled over to his side of the bed, pulling Akashi to his chest.

"Fine by me," Akashi simply answered, turning his back from the other whilst trying to rest.

Imayoshi could only watch the other's back, noting his soft breathing which could mean that the other was already asleep. Actions are great contradiction to words. They may not convey everything, but they are more honest than words.

As he pressed his chest against the other's back, burying his face on his neck, only one thought crossed his head.

"_If only the naïve him knew."_

And…

Akashi thought of the same.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued **

* * *

**Update:**** THIS HAS BEEN MADE INTO MULTI-CHAPTER**

**Kato: So y****eah. XD I just HAD to do this XD I have been leaning more on this pair, but never got a concrete multi-chapter fic on them. Please read and review. Really love this couple. XDDD**


	2. A Game of Coin Toss

**Kato: The positive feedback for this pairing is very encouraging. :D I just had to type the next chapter immediately. And YES, I am still working for my updates for the others. Please be patient with me. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Any claims of ownership solely belong to its author and those responsible for the production of its anime.**

**Warnings: None at the moment.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A Game of Coin Toss**

* * *

Tōō Gakuen.

A fine and outstanding academy, teaming with equally outstanding students and workers to bring about only the very best of the prestigious school. What greatly highlights the prestige and honor of the school though is the great athletes it had managed to gather from all over Japan, accentuating the school's very name with every victory gained. One of the teams very well-known all over Japan is Tōō's basketball team, led formerly by Imayoshi Shouichi. There are basically two reasons why the team itself made a huge impact in the world of high school basketball – one is the greatly-talented players that compose its first string, and the second is the prodigy they were able to have; the great ace of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki.

Everything went back to how it was after the Winter Cup. Well, not everything. The third years, specifically the first-stringers Yoshinori Susa and Imayoshi Shouichi had declared their retirement from the basketball team in preparation for their university examinations. It was disheartening for the whole team, more so on Sakurai and Wakamatsu who had always looked up at the two third years, but it was something they had to accept. With the impending promotion of Wakamatsu as the next captain in line, it seemed that everyone believed that the future of the team was rightfully secured.

"There has to be a great reason as on why you are applying for Kyoto University, Shouichi."

The two retired first-stringers of Tōō Gakuen stood by the gates of said university. Yoshinori had accompanied Imayoshi as he sent his application for Kyoto University with his hopes – or rather, confidence – of himself. Kyoto University is one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, and in whole of Asia. Ranking as second in Japan and in Asia in terms of academics, it was simply that outstanding as a university.

"What do you mean, Susa?" Imayoshi questioned, a sly smirk plastered on his lips.

"Out of all the schools in Japan, you could just apply in Tokyo University and easily pass its examinations. It is, by far, nearer to where you live. Why apply at Kyoto University as well?" Yoshinori asked, shoving his hands inside his pant pockets.

"Well…" Imayoshi tilted his head up before shrugging his shoulders in dismissal. "Who knows?"

"We've been in the same school and team for three years, Shouichi. There is no way you will apply at Kyoto University without having a thought in mind," The taller teen remarked as they slowly walked away from the university's premises. "Is it him?"

Imayoshi stilled mid-step as he turned towards his companion, a grim and thoughtful look on his face before his expression changed to an amused look.

"Seriously, Susa? You think so low of me~" he released a throaty chuckle, covering his mouth as more chuckles escape from his lips.

But Yoshinori Susa knew far too well that his friend's actions were just a façade to mask his true emotions. He knows that Imayoshi Shouichi is secretly in love with the captain of Teiko's Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuuro. He also knows that Akashi Seijuuro is now Imayoshi's lover… no… playmate and that that mere fact is taking a toll on the raven-haired male slowly.

"Your mind games are not as effective on me as you think they are, Shouichi."

Such statement brought the grim expression that formerly decorated the male's face back.

"Susa, I suggest that you don't mind my business," Imayoshi answered, his eyes dead serious and with hints of malice. "Get off my back. You know what I'm capable of."

Yoshinori simply stared at him grimly before walking ahead of him, keeping his head hung low.

"You know, Shouichi, it would be a whole lot easier if you choose me."

The coldness in Imayoshi Shouichi's eyes could clearly decipher his bitterness at the subject. He knows that his companion harbor romantic feelings for him - feelings he acknowledge, yet wish not to requite. It was all a one-sided love for Yoshinori Susa, who always kept on hoping that Imayoshi would one day return his unrequited love.

"You know my stand on that matter, Susa. It would never change," Imayoshi answered firmly, keeping a comfortable distance away from his companion who nodded in response.

"It would not hurt to hope."

As they took a slow stroll towards the station, Imayoshi could not help but think of his companions earlier words. Indeed, he could apply at Tokyo University and it would be convenient for him and his family. But, Kyoto University is just as much prestigious in nature. Not only that, but it would also give him distance and freedom from his family... And then, there is closure to Akashi Seijuuro. He certainly did not expect this – this... increasing obsession towards the redhead and this feral need to have him fully. It was maddening. Truly maddening.

"Pick up your pace! We have two more laps left!"

That distinct velvety voice caught his attention immediately. His eyes shifted around quickly until he caught sight of _him._

"Rakuzan..." Imayoshi breathed as the whole said team ran pass by. His lips curled into a wide grin as he uttered the team's name.

His eyes immediately darted to the front where his subject of affection was, leading the whole team throughout their routine. Rivulets of sweat cascaded down his pale skin, drawing the raven-haired male's eyes solely to him. It really was... truly maddening as he reminisced their previous heated activities and the many more to come after.

"Hey, isn't that Tōō?"

Reo Mibuchi stilled from his running to acknowledge Imayoshi and Yoshinori who waved in response to his acknowledgement. His claim caused the whole team to stop from their track, including the team captain. His expression seemed surprised for a mere few seconds before it shifted to its usual nonchalance and calmness. His mismatched eyes drifted for a split second towards the raven-haired male before shifting towards his companion.

"Take a five-minute break," Akashi instructed his team in an authoritative tone. "Rehydrate yourselves. We'll resume shortly."

"Well~ what are Tōō players doing here~?" Reo inquired, staring directly at the former captain.

"Just passing an application to Kyoto University," Yoshinori decided to answer, keeping his tone polite.

"Ne, Reo-nee, don't be too cold on them."

Another first-stringer moved away from the group only to wrap his arms casually around Akashi's neck. Imayoshi clicked his tongue in distaste at the action, his eyes growing cold behind his glasses in a split second.

"Kotaro, get off of me. You're dripping with sweat," Akashi reprimanded the older male.

"Oops! Sorry, Akashi~ I'll go bother someone else then! Be nice, Reo-nee~" Kotaro swiftly lets go of the redhead before jogging back towards the team, engaging in a small chat with Nebuya.

"It's a surprise to meet Tōō players here in Kyoto," Akashi greeted the two, his eyes not looking at Imayoshi. "I hope your applications went well."

"Application," Yoshinori corrected, glancing pointedly at Imayoshi Shouichi. "He's the only one applying to Kyoto University."

"Must have great credentials~" Reo remarked, his lips twisting onto a warm smile. He placed one of his hands atop Akashi's left shoulder, causing Imayoshi's eyes to harden ever the more. "Does that mean we will see you here in the future?"

"That is for certain," Imayoshi commented for the first time, his lips twisting into a sly grin. His eyes darted towards Akashi this time, keeping his gaze fixated on those Siena and ruby orbs. "That is absolutely for certain."

Akashi simply brushed Reo's hand from his shoulder before turning back to his team.

"While it has been absolutely pleasant to coincide here in Kyoto, my team still has a routine to finish," Akashi stated, not looking back at them. "It was a pleasure to have a word with you. Let's go, Reo."

"Be with you in a moment, captain," Reo answered, keeping his gaze fixed onto the two Tōō students. "Sorry about that. I'm sure captain meant no harm."

"I'm sure he didn't," Imayoshi purred, his expression far from amusement.

Reo acknowledged Imayoshi in that instant, his eyes lacking the usual warmth it holds. It harbored, instead, something akin to hostility.

"Is there any particular reason why you applied for Kyōdai, Imayoshi-san?" Reo murmured as a smile slowly graced his lips.

"Ho~ Interested?" Imayoshi questioned back, a small smirk curving his lips at the query.

"Perhaps I am," Reo answered, keeping his smile intact. "Any man of your intelligence and confidence would not consider options."

"I am very unique in my nature," Imayoshi answered, emphasizing each word. "It would not hurt to consider another option, would it, Mibuchi-kun?"

The smile on the other's lips dropped fully for a split second before resurfacing once again.

"It would not, Imayoshi-san," Reo answered as he turned his back towards the two. "Be careful on your way back, senpai. We'll meet again, when Sei-chan permits it."

An audible click of the tongue was all Imayoshi gave as a response to the hostility directed at him. He watched with silent malice as the man patted Akashi on the back as they resumed their routine.

"Quit declaring war, Shouichi. We have to catch the train," Yoshinori interrupted his thoughts as they resumed their walk towards the station.

"I did not say anything, Susa. I believe I am merely getting acquainted with the man~" Imayoshi answered, trailing behind his companion who released a breath of disbelief.

"The hostility in your eyes and rigidity of your body says differently," he commented, shaking his head slowly before lowering his gaze to the cemented ground.

"Shouichi, you're playing a game of coin toss. There's a probability that you won't get what you want."

Imayoshi sneered at that before glancing up at the clear blue sky. The cool weather did nothing to depreciate his rising temper.

"It depends on who will get to toss the coin, Susa. And that will be me."

"You realize it, don't you? Getting him is not as simple as you originally thought it was."

"I never thought that it was simple, Susa. If there is anything that makes attaining Seijuuro's heart ever the more worth it, it's the fact that I have certain people to put into their proper places," the former captain of Tōō's basketball team murmured to himself.

The other male did not comment further on the matter, knowing that his companion would not listen to what he has to say, as he always did.

Imayoshi Shouichi is undeniably hooked into obsession towards Akashi Seijuuro. That endlessly burning look in his eyes was immense and intense. Yoshinori would have mistook him for a madman if he did not know any better.

Akashi Seijuuro is Imayoshi's addiction.

Akashi Seijuuro is his obsession.

Akashi Seijuuro is his drug.

Akashi Seijuuro is indisputably his world.

He is the only person to have this overwhelming control of Imayoshi Shouich.

And...

Yoshinori Susa does not like it.

Not one bit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Kato: I think I made Ima-chan look so out of character. may make this 10 chapters or so, depending on plot development. I will update my other stories for now. Ciao~**


	3. Helen of Troy

**CLARIFIATION: I just want to clarify on something, if you guys don't mind. :D Akashi reciprocates Imayoshi's feelings, alright? Both of them just don't know that though so…. :3**

**Kato: The reviews surprised me. XD I mean, come on, how many reviews does an author get from introducing a new pairing? XD I really am grateful for your support, guys. It makes me very happy to know that there are others willing to review something that is not exactly something of the usual. Really, really thanking you all for your supports, follows, favorites, messages, everything! Just, thank you so SO much for everything! I really am very happy for it all. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Warnings: Imayoshi Shouichi x Akashi Seijuuro. Boy x Boy. Fluff ahead. Yeah…. Slightly though.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Helen of Troy**

_Helen of Troy – the face that launched a thousand ships._

* * *

If there was anyone on the Rakuzan Team that knew of the agreement between Akashi Seijuuro and Imayoshi Shouichi, it had to be Reo Mibuchi – which was exactly the case. It was not as if he pestered his captain to know about such scandalous agreement nor was he spying on the younger teen. Rather, the two did not bother very much to keep it a secret with their mannerism towards each other. Akashi knew that Reo was aware of everything. Akashi knew that not only Reo, but perhaps the other three starting members were just as much aware but kept mum about the matter. After all, they had no right to dictate their captain's personal life – or dictate him in general. Akashi's silence of the matter did not deter Reo though. Rather, his silence irked him.

"I'm guessing that was an unplanned visit," Reo stated, keeping a cool smile plastered on his lips as the whole team crowded in the locker room, getting out of their soaked sweats and shorts.

"It's not my business to know what his plans are or anything he does in particular, Reo," Akashi answered, his voice evident with disinterest.

Despite the cool façade the Rakuzan's basketball team captain kept, Reo could easily see past through those almost impenetrable walls – almost as easily as he knew that Akashi had developed a certain unprecedented attraction towards the former captain of Tōō Gakuen.

"That was not my implication, Sei-chan," Reo answered, watching as the younger simply packed his bag up, getting ready to leave.

Seijuuro never changed out of his clothes in front of them for as long as Reo could remember, and that was due to a very obvious reason. The multiple marks that marred his body – once seen by either the coach, director, or any of the other team members – could lead to disastrous outcomes; outcomes which Akashi took painstaking measures to avoid dealing with.

The captain did not comment on the matter further, dismissing the subject with his nonchalance. He slung his bag over his shoulders, getting ready to leave the premises.

"Ah, I almost forgot."

Reo glanced at those mismatched orbs in acknowledgement.

"I won't be here to see through the practice for this weekend because I have something to attend to," Akashi explained casually, zipping open his bag to pluck out a few documents. "These are the training routines specifically set for each string. I need you to oversee them."

He silently grasped the papers, checking the horrendous amount placed specifically for each string.

"Chihiro will handle the first string," Akashi turned to the Power Forward of Rakuzan who nodded once in nonchalance. "Nebuya will handle the second, and you and Kotaro can handle the third. Take this as an opportunity for the four of you to release the tensions in your muscles."

"And the meeting with the director?"

"I'll oversee that on Monday," Akashi answered, taking the respective list for the first stringers and handing it to Mayuzumi. "I have already informed the coach and the director that I am not going to be around Kyoto for the weekend. They simply rescheduled the meeting."

"Good work today, Akashi-san," Mayuzumi remarked as the redhead headed for the door, his steps slow but firm.

"Good work today, everyone," Akashi called out, not bothering to turn around to bid his team goodbye as he opened the door to the locker room, stepping out of the stuffy confines of the room.

Hurried steps followed him from behind. He did not need to look back to know who it was.

"You really can't wait until I get packed, captain," Reo teased, walking alongside the younger teen.

It was a routine that they had grown accustomed to, with Reo accompanying Akashi to the main gates before they parted ways, each living in the opposite direction. Out of all the members of Rakuzan, the captain and vice get along more naturally than with any other members – which undeniably is natural.

"I do not wait for anyone, Reo. Also, I am too exhausted to bother about something as insignificant as that," Akashi answered, keeping his eyes directed to the front.

"Yeah, I know that~ By the way, how are things with him?" Reo inquired, gauging the redhead's reaction carefully.

The subtle hardening of his expression did not escape his sight. Gauging the reaction, he could not specifically determine if the other wanted to discuss the matter or not.

"Why do you even inquire about that? It does not concern any of you."

"If I say that it is out of curiosity, will Sei-chan believe me?" Reo asked, a grin spreading on his lips.

"Not even a slightest bit," Akashi answered, lips pressing into a grim line, not amused with the other's antics. "But if it will hinder you from pestering any further, nothing will change from what you have gathered."

"Sei-chan, why does it have to be him of all people?" Reo queried, exasperation clear in his voice. "You do realize that if anyone were to find out-"

"It's the thrill and the recklessness of it," Akashi cut him off, his jaw clenched firmly. The older teen gulped at the sight. The captain of Rakuzan basketball team abhors anyone who dare to step foot on his personal space. "It is comparatively a form of an addiction. Don't meddle with my business, Reo. I won't hesitate on slicing your throat open once you gaud me."

"All of us are simply concerned, Sei-chan," Reo responded, trying to keep his tone light. "You have a devil in your possession. Imayoshi Shouichi is unpredictable."

"I am well aware of that," Akashi agreed, though his eyes remained cold. "I am just as much a devil in nature."

"Sei-"

"Drop the topic, Reo, or I will quadruple your training when I come back."

Said teen gulped at the threat presented to him. Akashi was never a person who lies openly. Judging his facial expression by then, Reo knew that Akashi was not joking.

"Alright," he coughed into his hand, dismissing the subject – for he valued his life dearly – as they walked past the doors of the gym, stepping out. "Does Sei-chan mind telling me where he is going this weekend then?"

"I have matters to attend to-"

"Yo, Akashi!"

The two stopped in their tracks as they turned their heads towards the person who called Akashi. While the redhead remained just as impassive and composed as he is, Reo took the newcomer with bitterness and disdain, but masked it with a bemused expression.

"Imayoshi Shouichi." Both of them breathed the same name at the same time.

"Can I speak with you, Seijuuro?" Imayoshi asked, not beating about the bush. He merely glanced at the redhead's companion to acknowledge his presence but did not bother with pleasantries.

"I guess I better get going then, Sei-chan~" Reo remarked, patting the redhead's shoulder twice before walking ahead of them. His eyes shifted to the bespectacled teen, a cautious look crossing his features. "Have fun on your trip this weekend. We'll oversee the trainings for you."

"Ah," Akashi kept his gaze fixated on Imayoshi as he talked to Reo. "I appreciate all of your efforts. I will make up for my absence the following week."

"Sure! Bring back some souvenirs or something, will you? Kotaro will probably whine about it if you don't."

"Noted."

Imayoshi simply listened to the exchange between the two Rakuzan players, a calm disposition reflected on his face. Turning his attention away from Seijuuro for a split second, he watched with undisguised satisfaction as Reo walked away from them. If only Imayoshi saw the sinister look that crossed the teen's features…

It need not take a genius to figure out that three of the starting members of Rakuzan were after their captain just as much as Imayoshi was. Akashi Seijuuro simply emits that kind of aura that could easily wrap anyone around his fingers and to his beacon, which makes claiming the redhead more challenging and satisfying for the bespectacled man.

He redirected his attention towards said redhead, who simply tilted his head to the side in silent gesture of questioning what he needed from him.

* * *

"So~ what was that about going on a trip?" Pale lips brushed against the equally pale skin of the redhead's neck, treating the span of it with uncharacteristic gentleness. The shudder that coursed through the younger's body excited the bespectacled teen much further.

"I don't think that is any of your business. I am not obliged to tell you of my plans." A hand cradled his head to his neck, watching from the corner of his eyes as Imayoshi slowly devours his neck.

"How cold~ I am asking out of curiosity. No need to get hostile with me."

"It's a personal business. You might as well not press on the matter for I won't share anything with you."

"Fine, fine~" Imayoshi conceded, trailing his wet tongue up the other's neck before delving onto one of his sensitive ears, teasing it with his hot breath and occasional nibbles.

Akashi fully shifted his head so as to fully look at the other, a speculative look on his face.

"Were you not supposed to go with your teammate back to Tokyo?"

The raven-haired teen ran a hand through his hair before wrapping his arms loose around the redhead's waist.

"I was supposed to," he purred directly onto the redhead's ear. "But coming back here tomorrow means additional expenses, and apparently, you won't even be here for the weekend."

Akashi shrugged simply in response to his answer, not providing an answer of his own with regards to his whereabouts for the next two days. His silence bothered Imayoshi to a certain extent, clearly presenting the boundary of their agreement and the actual relationship between them.

"Ne, Sei. Your teammates don't like me," Imayoshi complained, a fraud hurt expression on his face.

"What's to like?" Akashi murmured, his head tilted back by the raven-haired teen.

"I can give you a lot of various things that can be liked about me."

With that said, a passionate kiss was placed onto Akashi's cold lips, gradually warming them. Their lips melded perfectly with each other, slick tongues seen smoothly sliding past parted lips. With their eyes openly staring at the other's, the intensity of their lust-filled gazes just made it all the more unbearable to restrain themselves from having their way with each other. As their lips pulled away, connected with a sliver of their mixed saliva, a playful smile decorated the older teen's lips as he edged the both of them to lie back down on the redhead's bed.

"I guess I should change your perspective on that, kouhai. You have a lot to learn about your senpai," he murmured teasingly, brushing his lips faintly on Akashi's forehead.

"I am a quick learner. You simply don't show much of your other shades, senpai," Akashi played along, grasping Imayoshi's arms firmly, returning the smile with a taunting smirk of his own.

With such a seductive invitation presented before him – by the redhead nonetheless – it was simply impossible to resist such tempting offer.

"Well then, my kouhai, let me show you all different shades of mine. Starting. Right. Now."

* * *

Loving someone who is already in possession of another individual leads to grave circumstances. Entranced by that selfish need to possess and to have one's love requited, anything – absolutely anything – would be done to make it all possible.

"What do you need from me?" Reo questioned the male before him whose eyes held an unreadable expression in them.

A flash of insincere smile crossed the male's lips at the inquiry.

_Absolutely anything._

"I think you will find working together beneficial for us to get what we both want, Reo-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Kato: So, the TITLE FOR THE CHAPTER… yeah. XD This story is pretty much getting… intense? I don't know with you guys, but I am trying to make it like that. XD So, overview of this chapter. Akashi secretly develops feelings for Ima-chan, which Ima-chan reciprocates just as much, unknown to the two of them. Three members of the starting members of Rakuzan hold affection for the redhead as well. Who are the other two? And who was Reo talking to? You can state your opinion by leaving a review! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Note: Not sure if Mibuchi is actually the vice-captain, but there had been various claims of it.**


	4. Non-existent Attachment

**Kato: I apologize for the delayed update. I am currently typing on my phone for all my fan fics because my laptop choose a wrong timing to break down on me. I will keep this short so... Once again, I am sorry for the delayed update.**

**Warnings: ... Boy x Boy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**.

**Chapter 4: Non-existent Attachment**

* * *

The outrageous number of love bites that littered his pale and formerly flawless skin was the sight bestowed on him upon looking at his reflection at the full body mirror. There was barely a patch of skin not marked by a bite - not even his inner thighs were exempted from the deed. Of course, those were easy to conceal. What bothered him the most... was his arms and neck.

"Could you not have marked me on the neck and arms?" Akashi hissed in slight irritation at the towel-clad bespectacled teen in his room, who flashed a sly smirk in response.

He strode over towards the redhead, stopping behind him to wrap his long arms around the younger's thin waist.

"They will fade eventually," Imayoshi reasoned, nuzzling the thoroughly ravaged neck. "On the bright side, at least you know my fifty shades now~"

Deft hands settled on the curve of Akashi's hips, slowly palming any patch of skin within his reach. The older teen's nose gently brushes the locks covering one of Akashi's ears before he pressed his lips on it, hot breath fanning the skin.

"Gentle..." Imayoshi breathed against Akashi's ear, causing the younger to shudder slightly. "Passionate..." A firm squeeze to his hips. "Rough..." A quick flick of his hands to turn the redhead around, making him face Imayoshi. "Seductive..." A hand teasingly glided down to one of Akashi's thighs, hitching it upward to rest against the other's hips.

"You are an insatiable man," Akashi exclaimed with an exasperated sigh as he was raised off the ground, his legs positioned to wrap around the other's waist.

In a matter of a split second, he was pinned against the wall of his room, a firm and familiar body pressed against his.

"I won't deny that, Sei," Imayoshi purred while leaning forward, his tongue moving to trace the shape of the redhead's lower lip. "You have such a beautiful and irresistible body. Not marking your body is just impossible."

"And claiming it just an hour after one session is counted as well," Akashi added, his lips parting. "If you keep abusing it, I may become loose."

"That won't happen," Imayoshi grinned devilishly, his hands squeezing the swell of his rear firmly. "It's completely accustomed to my size by now. It's just the perfect fit~"

"Bastard," Akashi spat, moving his head forward to claim his partner's lips into a passionate kiss.

"Not denying it again~" was the curt answer as their tongues glided against each other, greedily pushing for more contact.

Their lips pressed firmly against each other as their tongues moved in a synchronized dance, curling and stroking with such fluid movement. It is not about experience, both of them thought as their bodies pressed more eagerly. It is about the familiarity of their bodies to the corresponding other. Akashi detached himself from the passionate kiss, his chest heaving slightly as Imayoshi's lips trailed towards his neck. His legs dropped accordingly from the other's waist before his feet landed firmly onto the floor.

"I have a train to catch so not today."

He pushed the other away firmly, earning a slight groan of protest from the older teen. Jet black eyes flashed evidently with lust and complete frustration.

"I do hope that this won't be the case the following week," Imayoshi answered, running one of his hands through his hair in frustration.

"We will see," Akashi answered in sheer amusement as he strode to his wardrobe, plucking out a pair of black boxers, long denim pants, a long coat, and a long-sleeved red turtleneck. He dressed himself as he conversed with the male. "But most likely, you'll get what you want the following week."

"I look forward to next week then~" Imayoshi practically purred as he walked over once again to his kouhai, wrapping his arms loosely around his frame. "Can I use your bathroom then? I'll lock up the place before I leave and I won't take anything, I promise."

Pulling the already dressed redhead flushed against chest, Akashi took a slow shaky intake of breath as he felt the other's need press against his inner thighs, even with the towel and Seijuuro's pants acting as barrier between them. A low groan escaped from the bespectacled teen as Akashi squirmed against his hold, unintentionally rubbing his need with every move he makes.

"No more," Akashi breathes, pushing the other way. "I am already spent."

"I know, I know~ No need to get moody with me. Like I said, let me use your bathroom instead. You can go catch your train now," Imayoshi dismissed the redhead with a flick of his hand.

"If my bills go up, you're paying," Akashi answered while grabbing a small knapsack, placing some clothes and toiletries inside before zipping it up. He headed for the door to his apartment, with Imayoshi tailing behind him.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen then~" The bespectacled teen purred, waving halfheartedly as the younger teen closes the door behind him with a soft thud.

Once the sound had resonated throughout Akashi's apartment, the sly disposition of Imayoshi immediately dropped, only to be replaced by a cautious and troubled demeanor. He runs a hand through his already disheveled hair, a small sigh escaping from his barely parted lips before he trudged towards the bathroom. It was always like that with Akashi. Once he had turned his back from the younger teen, the burden of his unwanted feelings slowly creep up his shoulders, dragging him down. Sure, every time with Seijuuro is simply heavenly sinful - an addiction that he could never sate consuming again and again. But the aftermath has been more so troubling. The previous night, he had given the redhead teen a gentle loving along their intercourse; a gentle loving which he could only consider as... what lovers call "making love". To say the experience left his insides curling to have the teen in the same manner once again leaves him shuddering just at the thought itself. He could clearly remember his moans... breathed whispers of his name...

"Ah... This is becoming an increasingly annoying predicament," he murmured to himself, stepping into the shower, discarding the towel somewhere on the floor. Giving up on his thoughts, he allowed the cold water to wash his thoughts away, along with the remnants of their activities.

... And his sudden morning urge after their short, heated exchange just minutes ago.

* * *

"Am I wrong to assume that you were with Imayoshi-san this morning?"

"What gave it away? My sour mood or my disturbed disposition?"

"Actually... You're glowing, Akashi-kun."

"... We are not having this discussion, Tetsuya."

It was definitely not a surprise for Akashi Seijuuro to find his former teammate and closest friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, standing outside of his apartment, casually leaning against a wall when he spotted him. It was definitely not a surprise as well to Akashi Seijuuro for Kuroko to question about his bedding mate. After all, Kuroko was one of the very few people who knew of the two's relationship - not that they have been very discrete of it in any way.

"If you say so, Akashi-kun," Kuroko answered, staring at his friend for a few seconds before redirecting his gaze to the front. "Excuse me for saying this but... I still question why you decided to have a lover... him, nonetheless."

"I question as well," Akashi breathed, a small sigh escaping his lips. "It was just an impulse after all."

"You never did something out of impulse," Kuroko pointed out as they headed for the station. "Then again, everything with you is always a surprise."

"Something tells me you have a stereotypical perception of me," To which Kuroko gave a nod. "Putting that aside, I am weighing on if I should end it."

"Why? Have you grown tired of him? Or is it because it's becoming more than 'just sex'?"

"First of all, we are outside. Please refrain from being elaborative. Second, I don't think he is someone to get tired off that easily. He has been very... creative. Lastly... Yes, it seems so," Akashi answered, running a hand through his slightly disheveled ruby red locks. "It's pathetic to be feeling this... pesky emotion. He would probably laugh at hearing this predicament of mine."

"What catches my attention more is that you willingly admit that you harbor feelings for Imayoshi-san," Kuroko remarked in his monotonous voice. "I would have expected you to make things harder like with Midorima-kun."

"Please," Akashi scoffed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Shintarou has always had that attitude. I am glad it did not rub on any of us."

A ghost of a smile graced the bluenette's lips at that remark. Despite the views of people of Akashi being a cold individual, he sees him as a different person. Being a close, closest perhaps, friend of him, he knew so much of Akashi Seijuuro - inside and out.

"Will you be fine with him?"

Such question brought the redhead to a halt as he stared at the ground in speculation.

"He's not mine to begin with," was his curt response.

_'You force yourself to believe that...'_

He has never seen Akashi fall for someone, or allow anyone to get so close to him... well, aside from Kuroko himself. He knows Akashi best than anyone else because their relationship delved deeper before than what they had now.

No one knew, with the exception of their former teammates, that the two had been lovers themselves.

There was no love between them - perhaps not the kind that Akashi feels for his current lover - but their relationship was not as physically intense as with the bespectacled teen. It was gentle, but there was no love in it.

"Does he know of your plans this weekend?" Kuroko decided to ask as they resumed their walk.

A string of light chuckles escaped from Akashi's lips at the inquiry just as a glint of humor crossed his mismatched eyes.

"Why should he be informed? We are not exactly going out or anything for him to know," was his smooth answer.

"I just figured you would tell. I mean, you two may meet there. Does he know...?" Kuroko trailed off.

"No. I don't see a reason to inform him. Besides, this is between the six of us. There need not be an outsider involved."

"I think it would be more meaningful for you if we invite-"

Kuroko was cut off instantly by a stern look from his companion.

"Tetsuya. No."

With that, Akashi closed off the subject, hastening his pace as he walked forward, leaving the bluenette pondering to himself.

Getting the two together would no doubt be a difficult task. Even if he asked for the help of others to make it work out between the two, there was no guarantee that things would go smoothly. There was bound to be a storm very soon, Kuroko was very sure of it.

"What you said about Midorima-kun..." Kuroko murmured quietly to himself, a small smile on his lips as he followed after.

It would be hard to accomplish, but he surely would make it possible.

_"It seems that Midorima-kun did rub off on you a little. It would be a question if he didn't after all the time you two spent together."_

.

.

**To be continued**

**Kato: Sorry for the short update. ||OTL I will try to do a better job on Shi-kun's birthday, alright? Thank you for understanding. Please read and review.**


End file.
